fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Frosch
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Twin Dragons of Sabertooth |partner=Rogue Cheney |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut=Episode 151 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Frosch (フロッシュ Furosshu) is an Exceed and a Mage of the current strongest Guild in Fiore, the Sabertooth GuildFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 22 and a member of its team, Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Appearance As an Exceed, Frosch is a small, long-tailed, green anthropomorphic cat that can stand on its hind legs. Frosch has large, round eyes, each complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 23Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 31 Cover The entirety of Frosch's body, aside from its face, is covered by a pink frog-like suit, in which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood. Personality Frosch easily agrees with people's opinion on it. Also, Frosch is shown to ask questions which people deem meaningless as shown when it asks who would win between Orga and War Cry. Frosch seems to have a good friendship with Yukino as it mentions how it feels lonely when she was excommunicated from the guild. Frosch is also afraid that because it is weak, it will also be exiled from the guild, which its partner, Rogue, says won't happen as he is here with it. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Frosch appears alongside Lector agreeing to his statement that Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney are the strongest Dragon Slayers. Frosch later echoes Rogue's statement of disinterest in dueling Natsu Dragneel. During the months leading up to the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector go to Magnolia and hear that Natsu Dragneel will be participating in the tournament. The two Exceeds go to report this to their partners. Hearing the news, Sting gets enthusiastic while Rogue expresses his disinterest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 At the city of Crocus, after Sting and Rogue fight and defeat some Mages, Lector says that the fight was a total joke, and Frosch agrees. They then meet Happy and call him an idiot and say that he is stupid-looking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 15-19 After Yukino is banished for failing the battle challenge and for being weak, Frosch asks Rogue if it too will disappear because it is weak, but Rogue simply replies that it won't disappear, as they are together, making Frosch feel comfortable.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281,Page 17 Later, an intruder attacks the Sabertooth lodge. Rogue and Frosch report the news to Sting and Lector and the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth hurry to find the attacker. They soon witness the person, Natsu, attack their guildmates, leaving them all shocked. Jiemma appears and Natsu, angry with what Jiemma did to Yukino, challenges him to a fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 17-20 The Fourth Day comes, with the Event Naval Battle, that involves knocking out competitors of a giant water sphere. Sabertooth sends Minerva to the event, that later remains with Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia as the final two competitors. Lector, however, states that Minerva has already won, followed by Frosch's agreement,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 14 what in fact happens at the end of the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 23 Frosch looks at the two rival teams, Team Fairy Tail A and Team Sabertooth, as they meet face to face on the field after Minerva leaves Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia on the verge of death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 4 When Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue are later called forth to face each other in a tag battle, Frosch is seen smiling in anticipation from the sidelines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 20 The fight starts and Frosch is shocked upon seeing Sting and Rogue get quickly pushed back by Natsu and Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 20 However, when Sting and Rogue begin to fight back and harass the two Fairy Tail Mages, Frosch is seen agreeing with Lector that the two are now in their unbeatable stride.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 25 This excitement instantly disappears though when Natsu and Gajeel rebuff these new attacks to gain the advantage again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 31-33 With Sting and Rogue appearing unable to gain the advantage back, Frosch is seen crying in the stands, sad at seeing Rogue beaten so easily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 35-37 As the battle continues Frosch regains its confidence when it sees Rogue and Sting enter Dragon Force mode,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 2 but quickly loses it when Natsu and Gajeel get up after receiving multiple blows from Sting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 22 Frosch, after its partner's, Rogue, defeat, turns around to face Lector, but is shocked to see Lector crying; causing it to shed tears as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 4 Like the rest of the Guild, Frosch gathers in the Sabertooth lodgings to witness Jiemma's punishment for Sting and Rogue. Frosch is shocked to see Rogue getting injured further that day. This feeling increases when Jiemma causes Lector to disappear. Not wanting the same fate to happen to his partner, Rogue grabs and protects Frosch. Together, they then witness Sting attacking and dealing a fatal wound to Jiemma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 5-15 With Jiemma on the ground, Frosch watches Minerva approach Sting telling him about his newfound strength and that Lector still lives, bringing a look of joy to Frosch's face over the relief of knowing its friend was safe but the feeling is short lived after Minerva refuses to bring back Lector until victory over the other guilds is gained on the final day of the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 4-9 In the last day of the event, Frosh watches sadly as Sabertooth enters, and some people notice that Lector is missing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 15 After Rufus' defeat at the hands of Gray, Frosch becomes even more upset over this loss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 3 When the match of Minerva against Erza and Kagura is announced, Frosch quietly watches the participants fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 6 As more battles start to breakout all over the city, Frosch wishes Sabertooth to do their best for Lector's sake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 17 Frosch later watches Rogue's battle with Gajeel from the arena, worrying for Rogue after he fails to gain any advantage. After Rogue begins to question what the point of him fighting for Sabertooth was, with no concept of friends in his guild, Gajeel tells Rogue that he is blind to the fact that Frosch is Rogue's friend, while the Exceed agrees. Frosch then tears up, touched by Rogue confession to Gajeel that he and Frosch are indeed friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 14-19 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Frosch is able to sprout angelic wings that enable it to fly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 17 Battles & Events *Rebellion within Sabertooth Trivia *The word "Frosch" is German for "frog." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Sabertooth members Category:Magical creatures